Arrow and the Fletching
by rasax45
Summary: Goes along with the TV show, right as they get to the CDC. But with a few OCS. Daryl with OC pairing later on. Sunshine and Whiskey, my other story, is very loosely based on this. :) This came first by the way!
1. Saviors and saints, devils and heathens

(Author's note: Well, this is what happened before Sunshine and Whiskey! Hope ya guys like! And yes, Mads and I are working on more stuff for you guys to read. Until then, I figured I'd give you Daryl's and Madison's original story! BTW, more action packed than Sunshine and Whiskey! So again, hope ya like. Review plz, and tell us what ya think! Btw, doing something new! Lyrics are in italics at top and bottom! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads and Eddie. But more to come! :) Enjoy!)

 _Pray_  
 _'Til I go blind_  
 _Pray_  
 _'Cause nobody ever survives_  
 _Prayin' to stay in her arms just until I can die a little longer_  
 _Saviors and saints, devils and heathens alike_  
 _She'll eat you alive . . ._

"No." A heavy pause followed the soft light voice while the young woman's head shook. "I put my foot down each and every time you come beggin' me, Edwin. I ain't goin' back out there. WE don't need to go back out there. There is nothing for us. Nothing for me. What we have here . . . Is enough. I'm fine with it." Another pause echoed free as fingers with chipped away dark green nail polish, glided between strains of light red hair. "I don't want an unknown death, unlike if we stay here . . . With _dad_."

Her body jerked as a heavy rough hand landed onto the counter in front of her before they quickly gripped her onto her upper arms and she was whipped away from the counter only to be face to face with a matching set of heavy blue eyes. "Madison." The voice growled hard into her ears. "Hey, look at me, damn it." He growled again as his fingers came under her chin, forcing her darting eyes to look back into the matching set. "Don't act like he feels all honored that you wanna be with him. He don't care. He never cared." He let that sink in for a moment before he continued. "If he cared he wouldn't have let us go without knowing so long. If he cared he wouldn't have left us out there til it got so badly. If he cared, he wouldn't have made us travel almost three states alone to get here. We don't deserve this. We deserve a chance and I believe we have a much better chance at survival then he would ever dream of out there." The hands of Edwin dropped from her chin, moving to rub along her shoulders, working their way to rub at her upper arms. "It's not gonna be chaos out there any longer, ain't nothing left to make it chaos. We're gonna be left with a world of dog eat dog world and I'll be damned if we don't get a chance of fighting too."

"But he is family . . . our blood. Our father." The soft voice cut him off with her eyes softening with light tears in the corner of her eyes. The vibrant red hair framed her delicate but strong face. A straight nose below those big expressive eyes, and full pouty lips, that were just beginning to quiver with her emotion.

"Hey!" He growled gruffly as a stern hateful look clouded in his eyes, his hands gripping into her upper arms a lot harder then before, causing her to cower down with a soundless whimper. "He isn't family. That asshole is never been our family! Family takes care of each other, Madison!" His voice carried in the empty kitchen becoming a ball of echos in both their ears. "All he was is a dick to get our useless mother knocked up. Our only family is each other . . . you and me. Always been you and me. Always been me taking care of you, and you taking care of me. Stop holding him up on some pedestal because he is your father. Fucking blood don't make you family Madison!" He was about to gruff out more til he watched the few tears leak out from her eyes, his eyes flicked down to his hands gripping into her arms harder than he liked which in return made him jump a step back. "Just . . . Don't give it up for some stupid asshole. Don't give up trying. Not just laying down and waiting for it." He huffed before Edwin Jenner Jr. quickly ran out of the kitchen, hanging his head in embarrassment. His rough large hand running through his dirty cut short blonde hair.

Madison just watched her brother's back dart away while rubbing her palms into her eyes, making the income of water works flow even harder. Heaving under her breath, she also ducked out of the kitchen, knocking into her father's shoulder. "Hey! Watch where your going . . ." Edwin Sr. voice echoed in a twice as stern tone. "I could've had valuable things in my hands. God, I swear you was supposed to be born a blond since you act as damn ditzy as one." The redhead slunked inches away from the man, cowering twice as much than she did with her twin brother. "I . . . I'm sorry just . . . Gotta go wash up some of my clothes." She lied, going to run out of the room, heading down the large hallways towards the laundry room. "Stop using all the water on clothes, Madison!" He yelled after her loudly before shaking his head as he continued on his way.

~~Later that evening~~

A soft metallic voice echoed around inside of the laundry room as the sweet fresh fabric scent twirled in the air, followed by the clouded smoke of toxic nicotine. "Pray . . . till I go blind . . . Pray . . . Cause nobody ever survives . . ." The redhead sung, flicking the ash from her cigarette into a old soda bottle, bringing it back to lips for a hit again. "She'll eat you alive . . ." She whispered under her breath with the smoke rolling out from under her eyes, the song playing softly in the ear buds she had shoved in the ears.

"Dad would kill ya if he knew you was smokin'."

Madison jerked as her brother made himself known in the doorway, jumping clear off the top of the rumbling dryer. "Jesus, Edwin!" She barked, closing the space between them to smack him in the chest, causing the older one to chuckle and steal away her cigarette for himself.

"Why you in here anyway? Being all depressing with your singing and chain smoking like you've being doing it for sixty . . ." He remarked softly.

He was interrupted as a alarm echoed in the hallway, followed by the emergency lights flashing. Making both of the Jenner siblings jump slightly, then raise a eyebrow, curious of what was going on. "Don't think the numbers ran out yet." Eddie spoke, hitting on the cigarette with enough puffs to leave nothing left for his sister, shoving the butt into the soda bottle; as well as earning him a dirty look from her. His dark blue eyes twinkled with evil delight at this, but still held worry from the sound that brayed around them. "Stay here." He barked, giving her a sibling push back into the room, and closed the door after him before he made his way up to the main floor.

"I wanna come too!" She yelled through the door, quickly pushing off it as she slid over to the dryer. Madison climbed on to the top of the rocking thing, stretching up onto her toes, and pulled a piece of the paneled ceiling open to hide the pack of cigarettes and the ash filled bottle in. After her stash was hidden, she jumped down and sped to follow her brother.

~~Main floor~~

His heart was pounding with adrenaline, for it was spiked with fear as Walkers continued to try to surround them. His pale blue eyes darted around restlessly as Shane tried to convince and yell at Rick that nothing was here. Just dead bodies all around them. He couldn't help but agree with the bastard as he took aim with the rifle in his hand and head shot another walker getting to close. But just as they were turning away to flee the area, that a bright light appeared at their feet as the gate lifted. The light only seemed to brighten more as the gate completely lifted up. They all stood in awe for a brief moment, then they all shuffled in quickly as he shouted, "I'll cover the back!"

Rick immediately shouted, "Hello? . . . Hello!?" Hoping for some sign of human life. Which had to be! The camera moved, let alone the gate had opened for them. Daryl could hear the others barking out orders with watching for walkers or anything threatening. He kept stealing glances towards Rick and around the place for any other danger, but always protecting their back as well. But finally the gate descended back down, sealing them in.

As the group looked about, Daryl took in the scenery as well. To white and closed off for his taste, but hey . . . It was safe. Hopefully anyway. He heard their guns and aimed for the man that stood before them. A older blond man holding a rifle. "Anybody infected?" He called out, eyeing them all as if they were hazardous. Rick answered as Daryl studied the man, and watched as a younger man joined next to the older one. His eyes narrowed as he took in some similarities and figured they were father and son. He waited and watched as Rick and them talked. But suddenly another appeared in between the two men and their group. A red headed young woman. His eyes narrowed as he studied her. She was beautiful, yes . . . But he didn't trust her. Maybe trusted her more than the men, but that was only cause she was giving them more of a chance than the other two. He had to admit, he was glad she was here. Seemed to be more caring and reasonable more than the two men.

Madison lent up against the corner of the hallway hiding back away, taking a deep breath before allowing her head just to peek out from around the corner. Blue hues went up wide as she saw the group of 12 survivors; people Madison figured wouldn't have existed anymore. A group of survivors that looked tired and hungry, while not forgetting strung through hell to get to the CDC. Most likely looking for answers and a sign of hope; the thought made Madison chuckle. As if there was hope.

Her lips gasped out as she now saw the figures of her father and brother holding weapons on the poor people, woman and children! Growling, Madison felt herself grow a set of balls as she stormed out from around the corner, quickly standing herself between the group of strangers, and her brothers shotgun. "The hell you two doing? We get a group of starving, weak, and tired people into our grasps and this is how we treat them? They have god damn women and children. Children for fucks sakes you two!" She barked, glaring hard at her brother, very disappointed in him. Madison expected better from him. "They need help. If you send them back out there, then you both will have their lives on your conscience!" She paused, glancing over her shoulder at the people behind them, feeling as they posed no threat to them. They didn't have the strength. "Send them back out there and you'll be killing them. Edwin . . ." She growled, more looking back at her brother.

Slowly the father and son lowered their weapons. "Fine. But they all have to agree to a blood test, and since you feel so . . . High and mighty, you can take care of them. Your responsibility now, Madison." He sneered, quickly punching the button on the elevator. "Welcome To The CDC."

Since she stood up for them, all fifteen of them piled into the elevator. With him being stuck next to her. He couldn't help but keep glancing at her. To curious for his own damn good. She was young, pretty, and like any other red head. With a attitude and short temper. After a few seconds of studying her out of the corner of his eye, he looked Dr. Edwin Jenner over. "Doctors always packing heat like that?" He murmured, and the doctor turned and answered him. He took it with a small shrug and heard the small giggle from the young red headed woman between him and Carol. His brows furrowed as his eyes narrowed as he looked at her, wondering what she was giggling about. The doctor then even tried to lighten the mood by telling a joke. It didn't work for him, but the others it did. Daryl knew something was up. Just felt it niggling the back of his mind. He didn't trust this place. Didn't trust this . . . Doctor.

She was stuck next to one of the gruffer looking men hauling a rifle with one hand and cross bow resting along his back, sleeves missing from his shirt with his toned tanned arms covered in what would seem like months upon months of dirt, grime, and whatever else. Madison had only picked up the fact that he also had blue eyes, much paler then her own. Though a grin pressed on her lips followed by a slight giggle, he had such a goofy lookin' hair cut.

"Wish for everyone to leave their weapons in the lab, with myself. As safety for myself." spoke, glancing back at everyone inside while pushing the button, heading back deep into the underground; the fact that he left out Madison and Eddie had the older boy glaring at him hard. Fucking asshole.

The doors chimed and opened, causing everyone to flock out at once, bumping into each other and causing the red head to bump against the gruff man. "Sorry." She whispered, quickly ducking away as he would also glare at her.

Since they were all crammed in that damnable elevator it caused the red head to bump into him, feeling how soft her skin was and making him glare at her. His eyes seemed to bore holes in her back as she stepped out in front of him, apologizing. Meanwhile, Dr. Jenner was talking and leading them into a much bigger room. Then more questions entered Daryl's brain as the group began to throw them out to the Doctor. He answered them in turn of course, the fine doctor he was.

"Everyone follow me, and I'll start drawing your blood for my father to test. Then I can show you to your rooms, all of you. Also delighted to tell each of you that we have hot running water, so showers . . . Just take it light please." She smiled, walking backwards as she spoke with her arms crossed in front of her. "Woman and children first please, with me. And my brother will handle you men."

"We're all that's left . . . I'm sorry . . ." And so he turned away. It was then that Madison and the other young man began to draw their blood for testing.

With that in his head, he began to think of their situation. It then traveled to his own as he thought of his brother Merle. The fucker that had to open his god damn mouth and got himself left on a damn rooftop. And because of this, he had to make it even worse, even though they had come back for him, the fucker sawed his own hand off to get free. And free he was. Free from Daryl, that's for sure as anger beat a rapid tattoo in his mind. Always a loner, and he always would be. Even when his brother Merle was around. Merle was always a jerk, always trying to prove himself and others that he was the alpha dog. That he could screw them over if he so chose. Where Daryl was just the quiet, calm collected of the two Dixon brothers. But look out if he took out his anger. They both had tempers, Merle's worse than Daryl's, but still. They were still hot heads. It was what kept them alive.

Because of they're harsh childhood, they always were loners themselves. They only cared about themselves. Wouldn't let anyone get to close. Couldn't with what they had to face in either of their lives. But when Merle got his ass stuck up on that roof in Atlanta because of his own fuckin' mouth, Daryl wanted to go get him and kill him, himself. The asshole deserved it. Especially when he only went there to get more of his damn drugs.

Daryl sneered at his thoughts, feeling his anger boil even more in his mind, along with his damn grief for the damnable man, even if his face was a poker face. He hid his emotions well. Merle was the only family he had left. Even if he sometimes didn't feel like his damn brother. These were his thoughts as he waited to get own blood drawn. He sat on the floor, toying with the skin underneath his thumb, feeling naked without his cross bow by his side, forced to leave it in the other room.

Just as Madison stuck the needle into the elder woman's arm she gentle pulled it free again, replacing a light cotton ball over the oozing pin prick followed by a band aid. "There we go. All done with you now, Carol." Madison smiled at the short haired woman, turning the cap of the blood vile closed tightly before sticking it into the tray which held Lori, Andrea, Carl, Sophia, and Jacqueline's blood samples in. The first set of people she did was the children in which she was able to take their blood samples with out them even realizing they had already been stuck with the needle, distracting them with stories and asking questions while they waited and was pricked with the needles.

Madison went to turn in her chair but stopped as she felt the soft palms of the other woman's wrapped around her own, drawing her eyes to look back into the others. "I must really thank you for showing up when you did, we all should." Carol spoke, smiling kindly at Madison before glancing over at the group resting against the wall then back to the young redhead. "We could have been back out there, waiting to meet our doom if you didn't help us. You helped save my little girl, and me. Thank you so much." The words of praise made Madison flush up badly and look away with embarrassment.

Though her father scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Or get them killed." He whispered under his breath so no one else would hear.

Sighing softly, Madison gently patted the top of Carol's hand, forcing a smile onto her face. "I wasn't gonna let them turn a bunch of starving people away, let alone children. I couldn't live with that. So if you happen to be bad people in the end, and want to harm us . . . I hope y'all will go after the gun happy idiots first." She pushed a peaceful smile on her lips as a few people chuckled while Eddie growled under his breath, finishing up with Shane's blood work. When Carol went to stand up once more, she fell back into her seat, quickly pushing an exhausted breath from her lips making Madison and Andrea near by, try to catch her before she would slip from the chair too.

"You alright, Miss?" Madison asked, sounding very concerned with knead of worry in her eyes.

"We've had very little food since leaving out camp to get here. I'm sure lack of that and taking our blood plays part." Andrea spoke, sounding a little distasteful, which made Madison frown. She was just trying to help them.

"Alright then. Edwin, how about you let me finish with the last of these guys, you and father take these poor people, give them a room, and start feeding them something."

Eddie rolled his head to look over at his younger sister, "No . . . I ain't leaving you with a bunch of strange ma . . ."

"I'll be fine! It's just taking a little bit of blood. I'm sure they will be happy to listen to me if it means they get fed in the end. Now go help them." She barked, standing up from her work station to stand in front of his own.

Grumbling, Eddie stood up waving the processed people into a line out the door. "I'm leaving my gun. Don't play nice Madison. If they act like they are gonna do something you don't like . . . Shoot 'em in the foot or something." Eddie glared hard, sending his eyes onto the estranged overly quiet guy; or Daryl to the group, before following everyone out of the room.

"Alright. Just leaves me with you four. Whose first?" Madison smiled at the middle-aged black guy, the scrawny Asian kid, the grandpa with the fishermen's hat, and of course . . . The Estranged overly quiet guy. "Now don't be shy guys. I don't bite that hard." She giggled as no one really took a bite at her offer. "How about you? Unless you're scared of a little ol' needle?" She questioned, with her head tilted glancing at Daryl.

"Ain't scared of a damn needle . . ." He gruffed out and got up, to prowl over to the chair in front of her. He didn't mind, hell he'd done this before. Hell he even donated blood before the shit had hit the fan in this world. Why have extra blood pumping through his body when he could help kids or whoever needed it. Like he cared. It was just something to do and pass the time. Hell, sometimes he even got paid to do it. It was even amusing to see the doctors / nurses look at him, seeing him come over to start the damn questionnaire they needed to ask him and test his blood. Almost every time, they never turned him down. How could they when he had the famous O negative blood type. He was what he was. A person that always helped when he could, but most people didn't think that, nor could they help him.

With a small face, Madison did what she needed to do to get the blood. Couldn't help but notice his very tan skin and strong arms. His sleeveless shirt was baggy, so had no idea if he was as defined as his arms was. But just the way he held himself, she could guess he was in definite shape. Especially if he had to deal with whatever he had to deal with out there. She nodded when she was done and he got up and sat back down. The next one she drew blood was Dale, the grandfather like type. She instantly liked him as he apologized for the rough man before him. She smiled, got his blood and the other two men's. After that, she gathered up all her stuff and led them out of there and to the dorm area.

He followed the redhead as she showed them their new rooms. Daryl immediately didn't like being inside. He'd rather be outside. He always felt more at home in the forest or what not. There he could see what was really around him, and hear whats coming. Here it was muffled or non-existent. He took a deep breath, not even liking the smell of this place. So damn clean . . . He could even smell the cleaners. Damn Pine Sol. He grumbled his thoughts, even though he wasn't aware of doing so.

"If you y'all keep going straight, you will come up to the bathrooms. Men on the left, and women on the right . . ." She turned to look back at the group, before assigning them all a room to sleep in. Collie-dog had joined them when they entered the hallway, curious of the newcomers. She walked in front of Madison, panting sightly as she would lead them all on. "And this." She stopped short now, turning to look back at the red neck. Madison chewed her lip for a moment, laying her hand on the closed door. "This is your room. You got me on the left, and Eddie on the right." She said, putting him smack in the middle of them both. "If you sit out any of the things y'all need washed up I will gather them, and wash them." She tried to give him a little smile, but would never meet her eyes. "There should be some towels in there already, and if you need change of clothes I can look in Eddies stuff. But I don't know if they will fit. Eddie is a pretty small guy compared to you." She whispered before stepping away from the door. "Shower up, and then come down into the kitchen to get something to eat. I am sure y'all are hungry." She gave a little nod, before moving past him now. Almost bumping shoulders with him.

Finally he was last, and his brow went up when she wouldn't meet his pale blue intense gaze. The girl was interesting to say the least. But to meek for his taste. He even thought she was naive, knowing he wasn't wrong. He didn't say anything to her, just let her pass. God he wanted a cigarette. He took a deep breath, shook his head and stepped into his new quarters. A few minutes later, he strode out into the hallway with only a towel wrapped loosely around his hips only to open 'Eddie's' door. He stepped in and grabbed a pair of sweat pants and baggy dark shirt. They would do. He then walked down to the showers and savored the heavenly hot water envelope over him. After a few minutes of enjoying this and washing up, he finally killed the water, dried himself quickly, wrapped the now damp towel back around his hips and went back to his room. He pulled the sweat pants and shirt on, and let the towel join his clothes, which he set out into the hallway for her to pick up. He strode out so he could join them in the kitchen. The sweatpants were a little tight, even if they were baggy, and the dark shirt was definitely to tight over his broad chest.

Daryl strode over to the redhead, his bare feet silent on the linoleum floor as she made food. The smell coming from in front of her smelled amazing. He hadn't had this type of food for some time now. He then thought for a second, _I wonder if they have Peanut butter_. He would have to raid the cabinets when everyone was all asleep. He was practically behind her now as he looked over her pale shoulder to see what it was. For him, there was no such thing as personal space, unless someone was in his. "Smells good . . ." He rumbled softly, practically in her ear.

The moment her feet hit in the kitchen, her body set to work. Madison knew these people had to be hungry, starving for good food. And they had it all, with more to spare. But she needed something she could get on and off the stove quickly, something that she can refill plates with fast. Madison pulled the large doors to the fridge open, grabbing out four cartons of eggs. Last of the fresh eggs til she had to start using the mix stuff. Sitting the eggs on to the counter near the stove, she grabbed four different pans. Gonna make each of the eggs a little different for people with different tastes. Once she had the eggs cooking up, she moved to grab some bread. Thinking, make toast for people.

"That's alot of food." Madison nearly jumped out of her skin when Eddie's voice hit her ears. She turned a little bit, watching as he would slide his shotgun across the counter, as he lent against it himself.

"We have a lot of food to spare. They have to be hungry. They look like they are." She said in a soft tone before turning back to the stove. "And you don't need to be carrying that damn thing around, Eddie. I highly doubt that this group is gonna try anything to hurt us." She sighed, running a wooden spoon over the scrambled eggs.

Eddie just grumbled a little bit, "Doc says that everyone in the group is okay, no one infected to the point of turning." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck a little bit, grabbing a plate from the cabinet, pushing her away from the stove with his hip.

"Hey! That's not for you!" She growled now, smacking at his shoulder as he would load his plate up with the scrambled eggs. "You just fucking ate you cow!"

Eddie laughed a little bit, sticking his tongue out at her before moving away. "Can't pass up your cooking . . . Ever." He grinned a little bit, grabbing a fork, and a piece of toast. Madison gave him a look as he walked off to go sit at the table, but not before grabbing himself a beer from the fridge.

A few people from the group made their way into the kitchen not to long after Eddie. Sophia, Carol, and Glenn were the firsts to come into the room, and Madison was very quick to get them a plate fixed up. Once she had them all fixed up, almost everyone else filed into the room, and set her to work again. Even her father came down to join them, which had Madison on her toes a little bit. If she would fuck up just once, she wouldn't hear the end of it from him. As well as just piss off Eddie even more. Them being in the same room wasn't really a good thing. But thankfully, Eddie and Glenn was stuck at the liquor cabinet.

When everyone settled in, she turned back to the stove. Starting on the third round of eggs for each of the pans, Madison was sure there would be asks of seconds. Plus there was a head missing from the table. She counted them all, and the girl knew he wasn't in the room . . . He wasn't a guy someone could forget about. Not with his quiet, predator like . . . person. Mads frowned at this lame description she had of him, but knew it was the best she could put on him. She definitely couldn't forgot those cold pale eyes.

It was at this time that he had come up behind her silently and said something. Madison nearly felt like her heart jump out of her chest when he was up behind her, his voice scaring her to hell and back. Making her get egg shells in the skillet she was making sunny side ups in. "Oh hell." She growled a little bit. Madison turned her head, giving him a little look, eyes glaring a little bit. "Ain't nice to scare people like that. Twice not as nice when its someone trying to feed ya." She looked back at the stove now, grabbing the skillet that had the shells in it now. "Just grab a plate, and load it up with what you will eat . . . I can make more." Madison dumped the wasted egg into the trash, before returning to the stove. But of course, bumping into him as she moved around.

He felt her start and didn't move. Hell he was practically a statue behind her. He watched her work and knew he couldn't wait to eat those eggs. Hell, his mouth even began to water as she continued to cook. He felt the silence more than he heard it. He looked over at the small crowd of faces around the table. His brow went up at them and grumbled, "What are you looking at?" He noticed that Eddie, her brother's eyes were intense on him. He knew that he over stepped the boundaries with him, by sneaking up on her. Better watch big brother, he thought, a twitch on lips at that thought.

"Thanks darlin' . . ." He rumbled softly at her as he loaded the plate up. And he really piled on the eggs and grabbed three slices of toast. He hadn't eaten like this . . . it felt forever. He grabbed a fork, slid it into the eggs, set it on the counter, then rummaged into the cabinets to find a tall glass. He then opened the still working fridge and saw orange juice. He practically moaned with delight. He grabbed it, and forgot the glass. He growled when he saw her get rid of the ruined egg, his hand then snatched out to grip her wrist tightly. Tightly enough she wouldn't be able to get away, but not tight enough that it would truly hurt. His eyes grew cold and angry at this. "Don't waste food . . . Out there we can barely find food, let alone have to hunt it down . . . Don't waste food around us . . ." He growled out, and then finally let go of her and sat down.

The group never stopped looking at him. It was beginning to bug him. He growled something out again, grabbed his food and drink, then left the room. He stepped into the living room and sat down on the arm of the couch. He began to eat the eggs in earnest, practically shoveling it in his mouth. His taste buds practically exploded from the amazing food he was eating. He would have to tell her later, that the food was good. His hand then grabbed the Orange Juice jug that he sat at his feet, twisted off the cap and drank deeply.

Madison's heart was still going fast, heavy in her chest. His fingers felt so rough around her wrist. Madison was very quick to submit to him, the second he grabbed onto her, she did. When he let her go, Madison quickly sat the pan down onto the stove. The red head could feel everyone's eyes on her, none more so then the eyes of her brother, and her own father. She just turned away, walking out of the kitchen, and to her room. They couldn't see her break down. They didn't need to.

Eddie looked over everyone for a moment, his cheek full of the eggs his sister made. He saw it all, watched as Daryl would handle his sister up. A growl almost escaping his throat the moment the guy touched her. "Excuse me." He nodded towards them all, mostly the women of the group. The older of the Jenner siblings stood up now, taking his half full plate to sit on the counter. He wanted to go to Madison, but he knew better then that. Girl most likely had herself locked up in her room. His own blue orbs looked towards where the redneck went, and quickly made his way into the room now.

Eddie sat down across from him now, watching him ever so closely. His eyes full on hot, and in a heavy as fuck glare. "Mind to tell me why the fuck you laid your hands on my sister like that?" He growled a little bit now, leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees. "Why you had your fucking hands on her in the fuck place?" He watched as Daryl placed his lips on to the jug, watching him drink it down. "I figured a man like yourself would know a little bit more respect. We take you in like this, my sister busting her ass making you, and your group something to eat . . . Giving you y'all food that we could have just kept for ourselves." Eddie clinched his hands up a little bit, trying his best not to just up and beat the shit out of the guy. "You know what. I don't give a fuck why you did it, cause either fucking way. You was in the wrong." He stood up now, glaring down at the other. "You finish, and you go fucking apologize to her. And if ya don't, I'll make ya."

He could still hear the silence back in the kitchen and wondered what the fuck was wrong now? He shook his head and continued to eat. It was then he heard someone come in. He looked up and saw it was the brother. He figured it be him. He knew the father was a piece a shit. Barely cared for them. Daryl saw it in his eyes, let alone how the both of them acted around him. He already didn't like Dr. Jenner. But the brother . . . He sneered at him and shook his head. The boy had no idea what it was like out there. Didn't know how much the world had gone to shit.

He took a deep breath and looked Eddie straight in his eyes. Pale blue meeting a slightly darker shade. "Eddie . . . You have no idea what it's like out there. If you want I'll take you out there to see . . . But it still won't make you realize how badly we were off . . . " He rumbled out, barely able to hold in his anger. "It be three days at least trying to track down a fucking doe . . . And I'd be lucky if I could get it before any of those fucking walkers grabbed it and tainted it." He growled out. He was furious. They had no idea what it was like. There was a time that Daryl was gone for a fucking week tracking and hunting food. Only eating squirrel or frog when he could. "There were times we starved out there . . . No joke Ed . . . You try to look at those kids and tell them, sorry I couldn't catch anything this time. And them only eating how long old jerky, or stale candy. We were lucky we didn't fuckin' die of starvation out there . . ." His arm went out, his hand pointing out.

His nostrils had flared . . . Just then a fleeting thought came to him. His eggs were getting cold. It only fed his temper. He wasn't even aware that he was now standing and towering over Eddie just a few inches. "Now if you were in my shoes . . . Wouldn't you tell her . . . Don't waste? When we have practically starved?" His eyes were as hard as stones now. "Look at those kids out there . . . Skinny as fuck . . . To the point you can see their ribs . . ." His voice was getting louder, and that damnable silence in there. "I only wanted to get the damn point across Eddie . . . I only want you and your family to understand what we've been through . . . What hell we've lived through . . . I am grateful for you guys taking us in . . . But don't waste what we so desperately need." He was done, but he didn't want to eat anymore. He didn't want to even be here anymore. He wanted air. Wanted it, god damned needed it. He wished he was outside again. Back in the woods. Something. He turned to stalk away, his muscles flexing, tensing, and untensing trying to control his anger even more.

Eddie didn't back down as Daryl was towering over him. "My sister don't waste something unless she knows its a lost cause. Hell, y'all lucky she came in when she did. Didn't think the old man was gonna even let y'all inside." The kid had a point, they was sitting there, eating their food, in their shelter because of Madison. "If y'all are so fucking hungry there is a fridge, pantry, and cabinets full of fucking food. For y'all. For all of us." Eddie quickly pushed back up against Daryl now, getting his own point across now. "But I don't care how fucking frustrated she makes you with the shit she does. Fucking touch her like that again, I'll kill ya." He growled out, his own lit up eyes made his point overly clear. "Think shit was easy for us? Yes, granted that we got in here. Granted that we didn't have to fight yet, try to survive with out the luxury of this place. But shits fucking hard all around here." Eddie paused for a moment, he didn't want to give much of what happen with their life before, Madison's life before . . . Wasn't his place, and he was more then sure that she wouldn't like it if he went yelling about her life. "You eat, and then go fucking say your sorry to her . . . Hurting her like that, scaring her like that . . . Girl is fucking scared enough. Don't need you to make it worse for her." Eddie quickly turned now, rubbing the back of his hair. "I mean it too. Touch her like that again, hell touch her at all, I'll fucking kill ya . . . And it won't be an easy death."

It pissed him off that the kid was standing up to him. But it also gave him respect for the kid. The kid wouldn't be an easy target for the walkers. He could see that now. He wasn't a meek brat he thought he was. But his sister . . . She would have to rely on him. She may get him killed one of these days if he would let her. And something he said . . . Daryl's heart turned cold just for a second as his mind put things into place. Yes, he may have dropped out of school at grade nine, but he was smart as a lick. He was able to read people, let alone piece things together quickly. He could be wrong, but it was rare times when he was. He hoped he was, even though he severely doubted it.

Daryl's eyes were cold, but his mind was quicker than a rattlesnake. He looked at Eddie, knowing now to not underestimate him. He could put him down, but still. It might be difficult if it came to be. "I'm not an easy man to kill . . . If I was . . . I wouldn't be standing here . . ." He rumbled out, then disappeared, still eating the damn cold eggs.

 _Jesus is risen, it's no surprise_  
 _Even he would martyr his mama to ride to hell between those thighs_  
 _The pressure is building at the base of my spine_  
 _If I gotta sin to see her again then I'm gonna lie, lie, lie . . ._

Credit goes to Puscifer, Song Rev 22:20


	2. Fragile

(Author's note: sorry for the delay on both stories, but because you are all patient, you are rewarded! lol hope you guys enjoy! Lyrics are in italics at top and bottom! :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads and Eddie. But more to come! :) Enjoy!)

 _Fragile, she doesn't see her beauty_  
 _She tries to get away_  
 _Sometimes it's just that nothing seems worth saving_  
 _I can't watch her slip away  
_ _I won't let you fall apart_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

A few moments later, he found himself at her door. He wanted to confirm his suspicions. He saw the door slightly ajar and knocked lightly, pushing it open just a little. "Hey . . ." He rumbled softly, wondering what he was going to say. Hell he felt so damn awkward just being in her room. Her very presence. His eyes wouldn't stay on her long. She wouldn't notice his nervousness, or was it restlessness? It was in his feet and hands as he stood there waiting for her to say something to him.

Madison clutched the clothes against her chest, watching him push her door open. "Hi." She said in a soft whisper, looking at the pale flooring under their feet. Madison stood there, almost wondering why he was even here. Did something happen yet again? Something happen that was her fault? She chewed on her bottom lip, that was a natural lightish reddish in color. "Can I help you? Need something?" She croaked out a little bit, holding her clothes against her chest even more. "I can't do much . . . I only tend to the food, and make sure everything is in place. Unless you need stitching, or me to look at something medical wise." She paused now, looking up at him for a moment. His body language was so hard to read, she couldn't really tell what was going on now. Why he was there in the room with her. "If it ain't over all important, I would like to shower up before I tend to the problem." Collie-dog sat down in front of Madison's legs, right against her feet, looking up at Daryl. "Or you could ask my dad for the help, maybe even Eddie. But Eddie ain't really good for nothing work wise, only good for running his jib." That right there, made a small chuckle escape her lips, even a small smile come up onto her lips.

He didn't know what it was about her, but he felt off. Felt even more restless than ever. She looked so meek, so . . . damn vulnerable. He didn't know why, but a wave of protectiveness washed over him. No wonder her brother was the he was. He then wondered what really happened to her, that her brother didn't say about. His mouth twitched as she began to ramble. He sighed, shook his head, then sat down on the bed, his hand just barely grazing hers, to just barely tug her down to join him. He felt a little better now that he was sitting. He felt like he was like a great caged tiger or something. Here, he felt somewhat human.

Madison took a step back, allowing him to come into her room even more. Giving Collie-dog a little shush as a growl would escape her muzzle, almost like she knew Daryl was the one whom upset her. She lent back against the desk in her room, the desk was littered with notebooks, photographs, and all kinds of useless junk. Junk that she would have to forget when they move out of the place. If she left. There was even a few bottom's of three arrows sticking out under a few of her notebooks, and they wasn't the same as Daryl's. So girl didn't steal them from him. But there was no bow in her room either. Her whole body jumped up when she felt his hand again, feeling it tugging against her fingers to get her to sit on her bed. Madison made a small sigh, before finding herself planting her own ass down next to him.

"Look . . . I'm not good at these . . . and no I don't need help . . ." He murmured softly at her, watching her carefully. Watching the way she moved, and acted around him. Her actions weaved a puzzle, or even a story if you willed. "I'm sorry if I scared you in the kitchen . . . I didn't mean too . . . It's just . . . I'm not a people person . . . Never was and never will be . . . I'm to rough for anyone's good . . . People fear me, and they have a right to be . . . But I didn't mean to scare you . . ." He felt pathetic . . . But it was something. He tried. He then reached out to touch her hand with such gentleness, that she'd be surprised. His warm calloused hands turned her hand over so that he could see the light right red marks on her pale skin. "I'm sorry darlin' . . . If I hurt you . . . I'm sorry." His pale blue eyes flashed up to meet hers.

She looked at him for a moment, before looking down as his hand turned hers over. Both of them feasting over the marks he left behind on her. "I know you didn't mean it. You had every right to be upset with me. I understand." She spoke lowly, between the both of them. "I wasn't trying to waste the food. It just wasn't something that was eatable anymore." She chewed on her lip now, pulling her hand away from his, moving to wrap her arms around her stomach some. "You didn't hurt me either. I can handle small stuff like that . . . Pain isn't really a problem for me anymore." She looked down at the floor, looking over her jean covered knees for a moment. "Grow up the way I did, kinda learn to push pain out of your mind fast . . . You just scared me." She opened now, looking back at him. "Hell . . . You're even scaring me now." Her own darker blue eyes contacted his for a split second, before she looked away quickly. "And don't think that's your fault." She said quickly, noticing what she just said. "Don't blame yourself for my fear of you . . . Cause it's not just you. It's every single man that is sitting out at that table right now. Even Eddie scares me sometimes." Madison went to stand up now, holding her clothes once more. "If that was all, I am going to go take my shower now. Get it out of the way so I can start washing everyone's clothes for them."

He felt her start when he even touched her, and noted it for later. He then listened to her speak, curious on what she had to say. He watched her practically curl into herself and knew some man had hurt her. And suddenly he wanted to find the bastard. Even if he was alive or walker, he wanted to kill him. She had a right to be herself, and not be held back from her fear. It was probably why she was such a people pleaser.

His hand rose and his teeth began to chew on his thumbnail. He nodded as he looked up at her now. He didn't really notice before, because of his thoughts, but now . . . He realized, she wasn't just a child. No, she was a full woman. Late teens to early twenties he would guess. He nodded and got up. And before he made his way out, he murmured to her, "If you want help with the laundry . . . Just ask darlin' . . ." He disappeared from her room then to leave her be.

Mads shower was a long one, going over the 20 minute limit she had set herself up with. She spent most of it just standing under the water, the heavy heat, and the steam making her pale skin red up slightly. Madison ran her fingers over the mark again, it slowly fading out now. But it was like she could still feel him touching her. But not like he did in the kitchen, but like in her room. Remembering how his pale blues looked when he looked back at her. When their eyes met. The girl quickly snapped out of it, shutting the water off quickly to end her shower and get dressed.

"Go play Collie-dog." She said walking into the kitchen now, pulling her wet hair up into a pony tail. The black tank top hugged against her body, showing off what little curves she did have, A Perfect Circle logo worn out across the chest. Barely noticeable from the years of use, and washing. Madison had a pair of sweat pants on her lower half, rolled a little at the top to keep herself from tripping around on the legs. But her tank top stopped a little bit before her waist line, a little bit of colored ink peaked out. But barely enough for some of the group to notice. Unless you was overly observant, like Daryl it would seem.

The dog ran across the kitchen, running into the living room now. She was sitting down between Carl, and Sophia now, watching them play some lousy board game. But it was easy to tell those two liked having a dog around. Maybe it helped them remember a life that once was. Glenn, and Dale sat up at the other table, cards laid out on the table, and looked to be playing Poker. Using potato chips as the chips for the game. Her dad still sat at the head of the table, his hands clutched around the bottle of gin. Most likely his second bottle as normal. While Eddie sat in the chair off to the corner, his guitar sitting in his lap. She gave her brother a little smile, before going to where she left the dirty pans. Madison wanted to get them cleaned up so she could only worry about the clothes in the wash.

Mads could hear the foot steps coming up behind her, her head turning a little bit to meet the tipsy gaze of her father. "Why don't you sing us a song, Maddie girl?" He slurred out a little bit, moving to get something from the fridge.

Madison sighed out, "They don't need to hear my singing, nor do they wanna." She told him softly, drying her hands a little bit with a dish towel.

"Come on. I wanna hear it." The doc asked once more, almost in a cooing manner. Madison looked over at Eddie now, watching him just shrug with a little nod. "Besides isn't that why you ran off to Nashville for? The both of ya?" Her father's voice rose a little bit. "Gave up that nursing program to go be a singer in a country band? So come on . . . Let's hear that pretty voice you say you got."

Eddie was quick to get up now, going to place himself next to his sister's side now, his eyes hot on his father. "Not the time, or the place." Eddie's voice was harsh as he spoke out, glaring at his father hard. "I think Mads is just a little tired. It's been a long day for her . . . So leave her be." Eddie growled, pulling her by her arm away from the sink.

Madison barely said anything as she was pulled away, but it was clear she was overly embarrassed by her father. Hell maybe just embarrassed that she disappointed him so much. Only Eddie and her knew the real reason why they ran to Nashville. Her dream was only half of the reason.

"Go lay down in your room alright? Just go. I'll take care of the dishes." Eddie's voice was a lot softer now, rubbing on her shoulders a little bit. "Don't listen to him. Okay?" He kissed her forehead for a second, before scooting her off towards the dorm rooms. The second she was away from everyone's sight, a little tear slipped from her eye.  
~~~

 _She reads the minds of all the people_  
 _As they pass her by_  
 _Hoping someone can see_  
 _If I could fix myself I'd,  
but it's too late for me  
_ _I won't let you fall apart  
~~~_

He was in the far corner in the living room, hiding in shadows. He didn't like the looks that the group kept giving him. Especially Rick. And so he tried to relax, Jim Bean helping as he held it in his hand. It was far to long for this type of drink. The soft strumming of the guitar from Eddie, soothed him. Hell, it reminded him of his old days . . . He took a drink, his hand shaking softly from the hard liquor, when she came in. His eyes instantly were drawn to her. Maybe it was her bright hair, or . . . he didn't know, nor cared.

His observant now slightly drunk eyes saw her get up and saw the ink on her flesh. A small smirk then slid over his lips. He couldn't help but like her . . . to his dismay. From where he sat he could watch her cleaning, his eyes never really leaving her pretty form. His eyes glared when her father began to bother her. His ears picked up on what was said. His glare deepened as he watched Eddie join in to help his sister out. He knew he couldn't blame him. When he pulled her away, he couldn't blame the younger man. It was then, he got up and left the living room the other way. He knew where he was going now. He had explored the place after he left her. From what the kids talked about, it was mostly about her. They liked her. They liked Madison. Or Maddy as they liked to call her.

Daryl's feet led him to her door. He didn't know why he came here. He didn't know how to fuckin' comfort someone. He sighed, and tapped on her door once more. This time the door was closed the whole way. "Maddy?" He called out softly.

She sniffed a little bit, running the brush over her hair. One thing that could calm her down, besides the dog. The feeling of the brush running through her hair just made her feel okay, hell it even felt good when someone was running their fingers in her hair. Mads sat the brush down onto the desk, listening to the tap that came from the door. Then that name coming from the other side, but from his voice. The odd strange redneck. Madison got up from her seat, slowly twisting the knob pulling the door open. "Please . . . Don't call me Maddy, or anything like that." She lent against the door now, rubbing her eyes a little. Trying to get rid of her tears. Mads chewed her lip a little bit. "Call me Madison, or Mads." She whispered looking at him now, already giving him permission to use the nickname that her brother deemed her with. And she didn't even know his own name. "What is it this time?" She asked softly, resting her head against the door.

His brow hitched up at her condescending voice, his eyes flaring with annoyance at her own tone, but he easily held it back. "Alright . . . Mads . . ." He murmured, his lips twitching at the side again. His hand came up, his thumb touching his lips in a nervous almost angry gesture. But his eyes already read her body language and such. She felt miserable, hell she was still wiping at the tears. He sighed, his teeth already gnawing on the nail. "I don't want anything . . . I just . . ." He then managed to growl and sigh at the same time, his body restless as his feet moved below him. "I wanted to see if you were okay? Looks like I got my answer just by looking at you . . ." He rumbled softly, another sigh escaping his lips. His piercing gaze then finally looked up at hers. "Can I do anything for you?"

Those six words hit her ears hard, six words that she wasn't used to. Wasn't use to another man coming to ask her that. Only Eddie. But she could feel his body language, also could smell the booze coming from him. Madison let out a sigh now, moving from the door way. "Sit down before you fall down." She pointed to her bed now. "Im'ma sure you just didn't come in here to do something for me? Right?" Mads looked back at him for a moment, before looking down at her feet."Just like everyone out in the room right now. You got your questions?" She asked him, rubbing her side a little bit. "Can't say I will answer all of them for you. Or if I will answer any of them."

Once he was in her room, the door slowly shut behind him. Being closed up in the small room with him, made her heart beat out of her chest. Madison was more then sure he could hear it, or just tell she was growing nervous with being alone with him. But for some strange odd reason, she felt like she could trust him. Something about him was different then all the rest. Madison felt like he understood her, and they barely knew each other. "You know what . . . I have no clue what your name is." She said softly, moving to sit down at her desk, picking her brush up once more. "But here I am, inviting you into my room . . . And if my father, or even my brother saw you . . . Who the fuck knows what they are thinking." She said softly, "My father more than my brother. Eddie at least knows me." She whispered under her breath before looking at him. "What am I supposed to call you? Sure you don't want me to call you that Redneck dude." She felt herself smile a tiny bit, before chuckling. "I am sure the others call you that enough."

He saw the surprise on her face when he asked her that, knowing because of her reaction that very little people asked her that. He had to admit he felt proud to be one of them. He then knew he was really buzzed for him to think that. He blinked and glared at her when she ordered him to her bed. But he didn't say a word, merely sat down on her comfy bed. He looked up at her when she said about the questions. He sneered and shook his head. "Yeah I got my questions . . . But they can wait . . . We've all waited this long . . . I can wait a little longer . . . So chill out woman . . ." He rumbled. He then heard her say about his name, and his lips twitched again, this time bringing a slightly half grin to his lips. He then shrugged when she brought in her father and brother in. He knew what her brother would do alright, but he was sure he could handle him. He shook his head and looked at her straight in the eye once more. "They don't call me that to my face . . ." He murmured, with that half cocked grin. "Name's Daryl . . . It's nice to really meet you Mads . . ." A full grin then broke out on his mouth, taking away a few years from his face. His eyes then watched her move the brush through her hair and he had the insane urge to do it for her. He blinked back the thought, even though the urge to do so was still upon him.

He cleared his throat and before he knew it, he was standing and behind her. He took the brush from her deft fingers and began to slide the brush through her lush thick red hair. It felt silky under neath his hands. Another urge came upon him, but this time he was able to fight it back. He was drunk, and wasn't thinking straight. But with just brushing her hair, it was still okay. It wasn't overboard like his thoughts wanted to go. Breathing deeply, he didn't say anything else. He was just content on brushing her hair. He couldn't help himself. He just . . . wanted too . . . Wanted to see her relaxed. Wanted her to trust him for some odd reason.

Madison almost jumped out of her skin when he pulled the brush from her fingers. She just looked up at him for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "Well then . . . Im'ma call you D. Since your going about to call me Mads." She looked up at him with a small smile. "And they do call you that. Especially that Shane character. From what I hear, you ain't no good I guess." She shrugged a little bit, closing her eyes and hanging her head back a little bit. His fingers felt good running over her head, pushing through her red locks of hair. It wanted to put her to sleep, it made her forget about everything that was going on in the world. "And I didn't mean questions about this place, about what's going on." She chewed her lip for a moment, titling her head just enough to look back at him. "Me . . . I meant me. I can see it in your face, the way you look at me." Madison grabbed at his hand now, using it to pull herself up out of her seat. His hands felt so rough against her smaller hands. Madison chewed on her bottom lip, using her words carefully next. "Lay with me? Please?" She asked him softly, pulling her hand away from his before going to her bed. "I . . . I just want someone in here with me. But I want nothing to happen." She warned him quickly.

"So jumpy . . ." He mumbled to himself. "D?" He asked softly. "What do I look like? Some gay french guy?" He shook his head, without saying it without to much heat. He then shrugged off Shane. He didn't have to much to say about him, other than . . . "Fuckin' pain in my ass is what he is . . ." He rumbled out. He felt her head tip back and his lips twitched up again. He already noticed she was relaxing in his hands. His mind turned even worse than before, and once again he pushed it away with a grumble. He then blinked as she opened her eyes to look up at him. Those dark blue orbs meeting his paler ones. He thought it was because of the alcohol in his system, but his heart started to pound when she looked at him like that. He almost felt like he was caught in a snare or something. Especially when she took hold of his hand. His heart pounded worse than it was doing before. His calloused large hands were being held by her dainty soft small ones, and she led him to the bed. Her words, it left his mouth dry. And suddenly he was terrified, and he was never one to be afraid. But he knew why. She was so young, and he didn't want to hurt her. Let alone, he was afraid of his own heart. Considering what he saw, what the new cruel world would do. Would rip her away with just a bite. But he couldn't help himself. It was like he was putting himself in the trap deeper. He sat down on the bed next to her, and thought of how long it was that he'd actually lain with a woman? He couldn't remember. He slipped higher up on the bed, laid down and made himself comfortable and waited for her. "Alright . . ." He rumbled, his heart still beating like a mile a minute.

Madison watched him, allowing him to get comfortable. She crawled into what was left in the bed, barely giving them space. "And no. You don't look like some gay french guy." She chuckled a little bit, rolling to lay on her stomach. As she moved around, her tank top rode up along her body more, allowing more and more of the ink to show out. As well as that soft pale skin. "You don't have to stay long . . . Just til I fall asleep." She mumbled a little bit, pulling the pillow under her head, as well as pushing her arms under it. "It's been so long since I have talked to another person . . . Besides the two I am stuck with." She corrected with a small smile. She laid with her head facing him, looking over him as she would talk to him. Mads took a deep breath in before sighing out a little bit. "Why y'all come here?" She asked him softly, "How did y'all get together in a group? Meet?" She questioned him now, starting the questions. They both had them, so why not ask them.

He watched her move, could see even more flesh exposed and swallowed the lump that settled in his throat. When she fully lay down next to him, he was almost glad she was lying the way she was. Cause if she had spooned herself against him . . . He shuddered at the thought. "Alright . . ." He mumbled out, looking at her doll like face. He nodded with understanding. Hell he couldn't even think of if he even did this in his life. Just lie there and talk to someone like this. "We figured this was the best place to come. To see if we weren't the only ones surviving. Let alone to see if someone was working on a cure for this . . . thing . . ." His brow shot up, and a light glare was thrown her way. "You ask to many questions . . ." He murmured but kept going. "Some we just ran across in our travels. I've never brought anybody back to the group. But I know Glenn has found a few from gettin' supplies from the city. Some stay with us . . . Some go . . ." He felt awkward, wondering if he was supposed to touch her or not. So he kept his hands to himself, feeling nervous as hell, and not only that but swimmy thanks to the alcohol.

"A cure?" She raised her brow up a little bit, chewing on her lip. How badly she didn't want to say what she did next, break hopes like she was gonna do it. "There won't be a cure." She whispered softly, looking away from him for a moment. "Ever." Madison let out a heavy sigh, running her fingers into her hair for a few moments. "My dad lost his samples . . . Lost everything. Not that he was gonna get a cure anyway. What ever this is, is apart of the life we live now. Hell maybe even the next generation too, if there is one." She said in an overly soft tone, having doubt that human kind was gonna out live this. But she had a tiny bit of hope. "I ask questions, I feel like I do have some freedom to ask them. You don't have to answer all of them, or them at all. I am sure you have your questions about me right? But I want to know . . . I have been locked in this place since . . ." Her voice hitched up a little bit, biting down on her lip hard. "I have been in this place since my niece got it." She whispered very lowly now, her eyes moving towards where she had that picture taped up. A faint smile coming to her lips as she looked at the curly haired girl in the picture. She swallowed, before pushing her face into the pillow.

When she echoed that word back to him, he knew there was none. He frowned, his heart now at almost normal speeds once more. "I was afraid you would say that . . ." He sighed and nodded. "It is what it is . . . Fittest of the fit now . . ." He murmured softly. He then nodded and reached out to push back a long loose strand of flame colored hair. Normally he wouldn't do this, he was more relaxed by the drink, let alone he wanted to know about her. "It's okay . . . Was only saying it . . . " The side of his hand caressed her face just as he pulled back. "Go ahead ask away . . . I don't mind . . . And I'm sorry about your niece . . ."

Madison looked at him now, feeling his fingers brush over her cheek a little bit. She needed a few moments before she would speak again. Girl didn't need to become a sobbing mess in front of him, didn't want to make him feel even more awkward. "Im'ma tell you something." She whispered softly, "The things your gonna be told here soon. You're not going to be happy about them, the news your going to be told. What my father is going to tell all of y'all." She whispered under her breath, trying to keep what she was saying between them . . . Even if they was the only ones in the room. Mads stretched a little bit, pushing her arms under the pillow some more. She thought for a moment now, "Come on . . . Ask me something." She popped up, "I asked you a few questions."

"I already figured that . . . Nothing is good news anymore . . ." Daryl murmured to her. When she stretched he noticed the tattoo licking over her flesh some more and a small smirk slipped over his lips then. "Alright . . . You want me to ask you something?" His smirked turned just a little bigger. "Alright . . . What's with the tattoo I keep seeing peeks of? And can I see it? Whats it mean?" His voice was soft, his mind fully aware and very curious.

Madison's hand landed on the side of her back, covering over the tattoo a little bit. Madison looked at him for a moment. "It's something I got. Help me over my past, shit I have been through." She told him softly, moving to sit up on the bed now. "Its a rose, a Cherokee Rose." Madison chewed on her lip a little bit, her fingers playing around with the bottom of her tank top, unsure if she wanted to show him, expose so much skin in front of him. "You know the story behind the rose right?" She asked softly. "You look like the type that would understand stuff like this." Her fingers slowly pulled her tank top up now, turning from him for a moment to cup her right breast up in her hand. Since she had to show the whole tattoo for him, and she wasn't about to let her breast just sit out in the open like that. Madison swallowed a little bit, feeling her arms start to shake a little bit, getting nervous. Just like him she had scars, many of scars. But none of them was as bad as the ones hidden with in the broken flower, the flying petals on her ribs. "I got the tattoo when I moved in with Eddie, moved to Nashville with him."

He nodded and merely waited as she spoke. His ears perked up when she mentioned the Cherokee Rose. He nodded once more, reverting back to his quiet self. His eyes drew down to her picking fingers at the hem of her shirt and wondered, how big is it? His brow rose when she turned, but not before he saw a pert pink nipple. His heart slammed against his chest, and his whole body tightened. Watching her do this, he wondered how she felt, when he just lay back, feeling how he felt? His eyes then traveled over the pale expanse lithe back. His hot gaze lingered over the tattoo, traveling where it wandered over her body. She turned, and his burning gaze continued to wander over her flesh. His piercing eyes saw something then, something he wasn't sure of. Daryl's eyes squinted as he looked just a little closer. His hands reached up, and the tip of his finger just touched the scar hidden within the flower, the petals. He touched them each gently, wondering, how and why. "What happened?" His question wasn't of why she moved in with her brother, but of the scars.

Goosebumps covered her skin when his fingers touched her skin, touching against her scar. One of the many. "I'll tell you, if you tell me about yours?" She asked softly, looking back at him, seeing small ones on his arms and some that she had glimpsed when he had moved that were on his shoulders. Madison let out a heavy sigh, keeping her hand cupped tightly against herself, not wanting to let him see anymore. Hell, having herself that exposed to him had her nerves up twice as high. "This one." She whispered softly, moving his finger to rub along the one near her chest, so she could point it out better to him. "Beer bottle. Step-daddy didn't like the fact that I broke his beer. So I was punished for it." She whispered softly, shivering slightly. "And this one." She moved back to the one along her hip, the one that traveled along the stem of the flower. "Knife." She got overly quiet now, pushing his hand away now. "I uh . . ." She paused for a moment, looking into her lap as she quickly fixed her tank top again. Madison looked back at him. "Step-daddy liked his woman a little young . . . fresh." She told him now. "I just turned 13 when he started, didn't stop till I left with Eddie." She moved to lay back down now, her back facing him so he couldn't see the tears slip down from her eyes. "Oh, why am I telling you this? I highly doubt you give a shit."

Daryl merely nodded, knowing his mind wouldn't rest until she told him now. When she moved his hand, he couldn't help but feel how soft she was. How . . . vulnerable. Another wave of protectiveness rode over him then as she told him. His blood ran hot at what she said, anger coursing through his veins. He wanted to kill the man that laid these scars on her. "A knife? Jesus . . . You were lucky you didn't die . . ." He rumbled. He knew how bad it could be if you got shot or stabbed there. How dangerous it was. He noticed how quickly she closed up after that. That one was a overly bad one. Hell if he knew better, it was the worst one. His eyes squinted in pure hatred at her next words, his heart turning cold. His nostrils flared with his fury at this. He rose up on his elbow when she laid back down next to him. His hand touched her shoulder without thinking, his rough calloused thumb rubbing soothing circles over her flesh without thinking. "He dead?" He asked softly, hoping to god, he was. But he also didn't, cause he wanted to kill the fuckin' bastard. "Does your brother know?"

Madison tensed up a little bit when he touched her shoulder, making her swallow hard. "Truthfully . . . I don't know." She shrugged a little bit. "I moved in with Eddie two months before all this shit happened." Mads cleared her throat a little bit, nodding. "Yeah, Eddie knows . . . He just couldn't do shit about it. I begged him not too. Because he wasn't much use to me if he got locked up or something . . . Plus, if he knew that I told Eddie about it . . ." She shivered a little bit more. "Eddie would clean me up, take care of me when he could. My momma was to much of a drunk to give a shit. She acted like she didn't know what was going on, but I knew she knew." Madison sighed a little bit, stretching out a little once more. Madison rubbed at her side a small bit, before looking at him once again. "Get to sleep. Go and get some sleep." She whispered softly, wanting to get off the topic. "Who knows the next time your going to be able to sleep so well. Safe for once." Madison fixed her pillow a little bit. "Nothing can hurt you here." She whispered, telling herself that more then anything.

He bit the inside of his cheek, and merely nodded. "Your brother is a good man . . ." He murmured, his thumb never stopping on her shoulder. "I know how you feel . . ." He murmured softly, thinking of his own past. He shook his head then, when she told him to sleep. "I hardly sleep . . ." He murmured, knowing she was trying to change the topic. He sighed, took a deep breath, his eerie eyes closed for a second before he took off his shirt and laid on his belly, revealing his scars. His eyes opened, showing they were haunted. Very haunted indeed. He swallowed the lump in his throat, then murmured, "A deal is a deal. You showed me your scars, I show you mine . . ." His hand then took hers and placed it on the warmth of his hard scarred back. "Go ahead . . . You can touch them . . . Ask away . . . I'll tell you what my father did to me . . ." His eyes were cold, almost distant.

"You hardly sleep because you had to keep an eye open. You don't no more." She whispered softly. "Never again." Mads shifted around a little bit, moving to sit up on her knees again, as his hands pushed her own to touch at his back. "You don't have too." She whispered a little bit, her finger running down over the scar near his tattoo. "But no one in this room is gonna judge you for them . . . Look at you any different." She told him quickly. "I won't . . . Ever." She made a small smile, "Unless you want me too."

Her left hand moved over his back a little more, feeling how tense he was. Feeling the knots against his back. Her fingers kneed into his skin, chewing on her lip as she would rub her hands up along his back for him.

He shrugged at what she said. "Even before this . . . " Meaning the virus, the walkers. "I kept an eye open . . ." He admitted. He didn't trust people easily. Especially when he was a teenager, thanks to his family. Especially Merle. He never knew when that bastard would walk into his room, fucked up on something and wrestle him off the bed. It was no surprise he walked into school the next day with a shiner. And that was just Merle. His father was worse, being a raging drunk.

Dixon shivered as he felt her hand move over his hard back. He shifted once more, this time lying full on his stomach. He took a deep breath, letting his eyes close, for when he moved, dizziness swept over him thanks to the alcohol. His muscles tensed even more when he felt her dainty hands move and massage the tense hard muscles there. But after a moment of this, he slowly began to relax.

Once he rolled over, Mads sat up a little bit, pulling herself to sit against him . . . Straddling over his back now. "Don't." She whispered softly, knowing he would try to push her away. "Just relax." She ran her hands over his shoulders now, massaging into them. "So . . . What did you do before all this?" She asked softly, trying to keep him as relaxed as she could. Madison didn't want him to push her away, make her stop. She felt overly relaxed as she massaged over his skin, feeling his scars under her palms. "Im'ma take a guess. I bet you worked on cars, or something?" She questioned, giggling softly. "You seem like the type that wants the hard labor. A workin' man."She ran her hands along his sides, fingers rubbing against him. "Eddie worked on a ranch, working, living cowboy in other words." She giggled a little.

Before he knew it, she was on him. His muscles bunched and coiled in his back as he started to move, but her words stopped him. He took a deep breath, and wondered when would be the next time he'd be able to do this? He lowered himself back down onto the bed and relaxed. His breathing grew slow with relaxation as he let it happen. A small grunt like laugh escaped him at her thoughts. "Yeah . . . I did fix cars . . . I also did other small jobs no one else wanted to do . . . I also worked on a farm . . . The work . . . calmed me . . ." He murmured, wondering if he should admited to that. "Go ahead . . . Ask . . . I know you want to . . ." He drawled out, just wanting to get over and done with.

Madison chewed on her lip a little bit. "I want too . . . But I also don't want too." She said softly, leaning over a little more. "I don't feel like its the right time . . . With you so relaxed." Madison sat up once more, fingers working on another tough knot on his back. "It can wait. Just relax Daryl, okay?" She whispered a little bit, tracing over his tattoo.

Madison rubbed over his back for a while, just sitting there with him barely making a sound, 'Til she finally rolled over next to him, keeping in tight against him so she wouldn't roll off the bed. "I'm sorry . . . My arms hurt now, and I am tired." She whispered softly. "Feeding and caring for y'all took me out."

"It may be the best time, and only time . . ." He murmured, but let it go after that. If she didn't want to, he wouldn't force her. He took a deep breath, enjoying her gentle touch. When she got down off him, he never felt so relaxed in his life. Hell he was on the edge of sleep. "So'kay . . ." It was then he began to drift off. Just before he did slip into the oblivion of sleep, he wrapped his arm around her waist and drew her even closer to him. His warm breath fanned over her flesh that was closest to him. His thumb gently moving over her flesh, even while in his deep sleep.

Before she felt asleep, Madison kissed his shoulder ever so lightly. "Thank you." Her voice was soft, and small as she watched him fall off to sleep next to her. Madison snuggled down against him as his arm slipped around her, pushing her face into her own pillow a little bit before falling asleep soon after him.

 _We'll find the perfect place to go_  
 _where we can run and hide_  
 _I'll build a wall and we can keep them_  
 _On the other side_  
 _But they keep waiting and picking_

credit goes to Nine Inch Nails Song Fragile


	3. Mad World

(A/N: Well! Here's another chapter! And even on my birthday! XP We're moving on! As always tell us what ya think! :) hope ya like!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mads and Eddie. But more to come! :) Enjoy!)

 _I find it hard to tell you  
_ _I find it hard to take  
_ _When people run in circles  
_ _It's a very, very mad world, mad world_

Chapter 3

It had been so long since he had actually gotten rest and not just sleep because he needed it to function. When he woke, he was dazed, not even wanting to move. He felt heavy, hell he wanted to stay where he was. So warm . . . so soft . . . With that, he shot up with a confused look on his face. His pale blue eyes squinted as he looked down at her. He blinked the sleepiness away, wondering what foolishness he got himself in this time, not like he did this all the time. Breathing deeply, his hand rose up to rub over the stubble on his jaw up to his cheek. He shook his head, and mumbled, "Wait to go Dixon . . . What did you go and do this time?" He then very carefully pulled away from her and the comforting bed.

Shaking his head, he slipped out of her room and into the cafeteria. He looked up at the clock sitting high up there and it read, 06:47. He slept in. He almost always only slept 4 hours. Apparently he had slept nearly seven hours. He shook his head again and went to the refrigerator. Daryl's mouth instantly began to water when he saw the thing of meat. "Hello beautiful . . ." He murmured and brought out the bacon, and pulled out a cast iron skillet from a cabinet. He immediately started cooking it. The flame was low, so that it cooked slow. While that cooked, he cut up the rest of what they had of potatoes and sliced them thin for home fries. He knew someone would be joining him shortly. Who, he didn't care.

Madison sat up fast, smelling the bacon in the air. Confusion was all over her face for a moment, looking back to where he once was. She groaned softly, rubbing her eyes a little bit as she rolled out of her bed. First thing she did was change her clothes, get herself ready for the day ahead. The very long day ahead. Madison pulled on a dark green t-shirt, as well as the same pair of jeans that she wore the other day. Once she finished getting dressed, she moved to sit in front of her desk, looking at all of the things in front of her. All the shit she would have to leave behind . . . If she left. Madison gave a heavy sigh, grabbing the back pack near the door. The single pack she had to fit what she wanted to take, needed to take. The first things she slipped into her bag was her arrows, and the picture of her niece into the bag, before going to get some clothes.

Madison gave a heavy sigh once more as she walked into the kitchen, sitting her bag onto the island. "Look at chu." She smiled a little bit, walking over towards the fridge, barely looking over at Daryl as he was cooking. She grabbed the orange juice out from the fridge, the same jug he half chugged down the other night. "Let me finish." She said softly, quickly taking a swig from the jug. "Go pack." She whispered under her breath now. "Trust me."

When he heard her walk in, he looked over his shoulder to see who it was. He nodded at her, but didn't say anything about last night. He didn't regret last night, but he also thought he shouldn't have went to her, or something. His brow then went up when she wanted to take over cooking. "What? Think I can't cook?" He rumbled with a twitch of his lips. "I don't have much to pack . . . What do you know that I don't?" He asked softly.

Right after he asked her that question, it was then that Dale walked in. Daryl nodded his greeting, and Dale greeted them both warmly. "Wow Daryl . . . I had no idea you could cook . . ." Daryl grumbled, then shoved a thing of cooked bacon practically under his nose. "And well . . ."

Madison took another drink from the jug of juice. "I know a lot of things you don't know." She mumbled out just as Dale walked into the kitchen. Madison just smiled at the man, having little fear of the old coot. He reminded her to much of her own grandfather. "Good morning." She smiled at him, looking at Daryl for a moment, before grabbing a plate for them both. Madison looked at Daryl for a moment, before watching him shove the plate into the old man's hands. She waited a moment before Dale walked away from them, going to sit at the table. "Just have your stuff in a spot you can grab it up fast . . . Just listen to me, alright?" She lent into him when she said that, acting like she was grabbing for something to eat. "Please." Madison turned away from him now, going to grab her bag up. "Im'ma go wake up Eddie." She whispered softly, looking at Daryl for a moment. "My dad should be in soon. Once your people are awake . . . You'll find your answer." She shrugged her pack behind her shoulder, before moving out of the room.

His brow rose at what she said, and tried to figure out what she was hiding. He didn't ask her about it more, even though he wanted too. His brow continued to stay where it was, high up, while she continued on. He was about to question her further, when she said about waking up Eddie and her dad being up soon, when she left. He growled softly, hating being left in the damn dark. Shaking his head, more and more of their group began to wander in. A lot of then were really staring at him like he grew another head. "What? A guy can't cook?" He growled out, finishing cooking. And before anyone could kife anymore bacon, he grabbed up a bunch of pieces and shoveled some potatoes on his plate. He joined them at the table, squirted ketchup on the plate, and began eating, with the Orange Juice carton close at hand.

Madison barely looked away from the computer in front of her, not even looking up at the screen as he would show them the footage. Eddie stood behind her, gripping at her shoulders a little bit, as she would make a little sigh. Madison was making her choice right then, right there. She was gonna stay in here, stay in the building with her father. Go out in the big ol' explosion. Madison didn't wanna go out into that world, deal with them things . . . The biters. Madison didn't want to become one of them things, or watch her brother become one. This world wasn't FIT for her anymore.

Madison looked up, listening to Dale ask about the clock on the wall. Her eyes fell away from her fathers now, moving towards Daryl. Giving him that look, telling him this was that answer he wanted. The moment her father told them about the place blowing to pieces, the whole place went nuts. Daryl tried to swing an axe at her father, the guys in the group trying to hold her back. Her father told them their was no way out, they was stuck with them . . . But the group was gonna fight their way out, try anything they could to leave . . . Survive. Madison stood up, watching as her brother, and T-dog went to help Shane gather up everyone's things. She looked at everyone before going to sit with Andrea, Jacqui, and her father. Her choice to stay with them, die right there . . . Uncaring about what the others thought about her giving up, not listening as Dale tried to reason with her, Andrea and Jacqui.

"No!" Eddie yelled out as he came back into the room, the dog right at his heels as he ran over to her, him tossing Daryl's stuff towards him now. "You ain't fucking staying in here. Your coming!"

Madison just stared up at him now, blank in the face. "It's my choice Eddie." Her brother growled heavily, grabbing up their bags looking at Daryl for a moment. "You picking her up, or am I?" He asked him. "Cause if you ain't, your carrying out shit out there so I can." Eddie wasn't leaving her in this place, taking her out by force.

He was furious. Furious for multiple reasons. The first one, was that this fucking virus hit making the fucken walkers, 2nd, is that no one could stop it or find a damn cure. 3. That they had to suffer through it. 4. Jenner was a fucking insane prick. 5. Mads didn't fucking tell him. 6. SHE WAS SITTING DOWN WANTING TO KILL HERSELF! He was sneering down at them all, already wanting to send an arrow through their heads, rather than give them the damn explosion.

It was her luck that her brother skidded towards her and was yelling at her to come. "I've dealt with these damn walkers, you haven't . . . You pick her up." He growled and picked up their bags and shouldered them. He then thought, what he would do if he did have his hands on her. He wouldn't be able to control himself, and probably kill her. "Come ON!" He yelled out, after Rick set off the grenades, and ran out into the horrid smelling somewhat fresh air.

Sneering, he raised his cross brow and shot arrow after arrow, taking out walkers left and right, towards where they were running. "COME ON! MOVE IT!" He screamed out once more, running away from the place that was supposed to be a safe place. Heart pounding hard, his blood surging in his veins, he ran as fast as he could while taking walkers out. It was then the explosion happened. A bright light flashed behind them all, and a hot gust of air pushed them all forward.

Eddie grabbed her up quickly, holding her tight over his shoulder. Ignoring the fact that she was kicking, screaming, crying for him to let her go. She didn't want to go out into that world, and there they was . . . DRAGGING HER OUT. The exploding of the doors made her jump in Eddie's arms even more, her knees busting him in the ribs a little bit. Eddie growled out a little bit, holding his own pistol in his free hands in case he would have to use it. He followed behind everyone closely, watching them go, and taking walkers out when he needed to.

But when the explosion happened, Madison lost it. Sobbing heavily, screaming out a little bit as a walker closed in close behind them both. But Eddie was quick to turn around, running backwards to place a bullet into the thing's brain. He looked over his shoulder to watch Daryl go towards the blue truck, with the bike in the back. He ripped out his passenger door, tossing Madison inside. "Take her . . . I feel better if you would. I'll go with them in the RV. Better shot." He quickly slammed the door after the dog jumped inside with Madison.

Once he regained his feet from the blast, he took out the walker close to his truck, slipped over the hood like Bo Duke at his finest and dropped his feet to the pavement. "MOVE IT!" he growled out to the others, tossing their bags in the bed with the motorcycle and hopped into the truck. He was surprised, sneering when Eddie dumped his damnable sister into his passenger seat, her dog following in even. He growled, and watched Eddie run over to the RV.

Madison grabbed onto the dog now, burying her head into its furry side. "Fuck all y'all." She sobbed a little bit, not really caring if Daryl was listening to her. "I ain't fucking built for this fucking world!"

"Asshole . . ." He grumbled out as he started up the truck, ignoring her sobs and curses. He didn't have time for her at the moment. Could only deal with one thing at a time. He put the truck in gear just as a walker slammed it's hands over the passenger window. He pulled away from the so called Haven and started down the road with the RV behind them.

But after a moment or two of hearing her crying, he shook his head, yelling out, "Would you shut up! You're alive! Fucken deal with it! We all had to!" He was still angry, wasn't sure when he wouldn't be at her.

Collie-dog licked over Mads teary cheeks, trying to make the girl feel better in some way. But nothing was stopping her from her crying. Not even Daryl telling her to shut up. Madison just looked over at him for a moment, wiping her eyes onto the back of hands. "Fuck you, Daryl." She growled a little bit, curling up on the seat more, pulling her legs up under her. After a few moments of glaring at him for a little bit, she rested her head up against the glass. Not looking back at him again.

After a few minutes of her still crying after her cursing him out, she quieted and he was finally left to his thoughts. But thanks to the explosion, and the stress, he had a damn fucking headache. And his brother's stash was in the saddlebag of his bike. He growled softly and just drove, trying to ignore the throbbing in his head.

As they got farther on, Madison ended up falling asleep. Collie-dog was sitting up between them, keeping an eye out onto the road with Daryl. Almost like she was trying to keep a watchful eye out for the biters.

As they rolled up close to a gas station luckily, the RV made a heavy pop. The smoke rolling out from the front of the RV, coming to a heavy stop in front of them. He cursed, braked while shifting down so that he could park. Sighing angrily, he got out of the truck and tried to close the door quietly so not to wake her. He didn't want to have her start crying again. The noise making Madison stir up a little bit, rubbing her hands over her head a little bit.

Once out into the open, Daryl growled out to the group that was coming out of the RV. "Now what?"

Eddie looked at him when he came over to the group, him standing behind Rick a little bit. "We're at a gas station, on the side of the highway. Collect what we can, scrap shit from the cars." Eddie spoke with a little shrug, "Take what we need, not what we want. Go inside the gas station, kill anything that could be inside . . . In case we have to stay over night." They all looked at him for a moment, unsure to even go with anything he said. "I'll look at the RV. I can fix shit like this, tell you what is wrong." Eddie walked away now, Dale following closely behind him, wondering if he should let the kid touch his precious RV.

Mads slowly pushed out of the truck now, pushing her hands into her jean pockets. A tiny sniffle sounded a little bit, walking off towards the side of the road, keeping close to the dog. Collie-dog barked out a little bit, wagging her tail around. Happy to be outside once again, after months, and months of being inside of the CDC. She could feel some of the people looking at her, but she wouldn't turn to look back at them. She didn't want to see how they was looking at her, most likely judging her already. Madison sighed softly, bending down a little bit, snapping her fingers to call the dog back to her.

Daryl was surprised by the kid. He had to admit, the kid had a leader streak in him. The question was, Could he handle the responsibilities? It was then that he heard the car door. He looked back, wondering what she was up too. What he saw made him glare at her and shake his head. The damn broad was going to get herself killed if someone didn't watch over her. And if the kid wasn't going to do it, it looked like he was going too. He sighed, another shake of his head as he started towards her.

The horizon was clear of walkers when he got out of the truck, thank god. So when he walked over to her, he took his time and wasn't paying to close attention. So when he looked back up, his heart thudded hard. Three walkers were probably only twenty some feet away from her. He growled and started running, hoping he would get there in time, for he left his cross brow in the truck so he only had his hunting knife on him.

When he got close enough, he cried out to her, "Down!" Hoping to god, she would listen to him. He jumped, and practically tackled down a walker. His hunting knife embedded quickly in it's temple. He felt another's hands starting to paw at his back. Sneering, he rolled away with his knife and kicked out it's knees sending the walker to the ground, moaning and groaning. He bounded to his feet, smashing his boot into it's skull, once, twice, and three times it was still. He heard her scream, seeing one arms length away from her. Without thinking, he threw the knife, but thank god his aim was true as it slid in like butter at the base of the skull. It dropped at her feet, with him breathing hard. He shook his head, his pale blue eyes hot as he glared at her. "You trying to get yourself killed?" He growled. "You need a weapon where ever you go . . ." Still grumbling he walked close to her, and grabbed at her upper arm to pull her away from the scene and back to the truck.

Madison shook a little bit, almost trying to push herself on top of him when he grabbed her arm. She blindly followed him towards the truck now, looking back to make sure the dog was with them. Thankfully she was. Mads just looked at Daryl for a moment, before watching her feet move across the ground. She barely looked away as she heard the rest of the group running over towards them, Eddie ahead of all of them.

Once at the truck, she leaned back against the door keeping her arms wrapped around her chest. Holding herself tight as her breathing was a little heavy. This was why she wanted out, she didn't want to live in the fear anymore. Mads was sick of being scared all the time, she spent her whole life scared. Madison looked up at Daryl for a moment, but didn't utter a single word. No thank you, nothing.

Eddie was the one to walk up to her, checking her over, and over again. Making sure the thing didn't get a scratch on her, get her skin in anyway. He looked at Daryl, giving him a little nod. Out of every single person there with them all, he trusted Daryl the most with his sister. "Dale . . . Mind if she lays down in the bed for a little bit?" Eddie asked, rubbing the sides of her arms for a little bit. "She really just needs to chill . . . Sleep again maybe." Dale nodded his head, agreeing with Eddie on that. Eddie wrapped his arms around his sister, carrying her off towards the RV, catching Andrea mumbling how she was being babied on. Making Eddie growl a little lowly.

He watched them all come up on them, especially her brother. His eyes then traveled to her, noticing how she was. It looked like she was in shock. Good thing her brother grabbed her up, for Daryl had not a clue of how to console her. Not this time . . . The last time, only because he was fuckin drunk. He nodded at Eddie, knowing that somehow the little fuck trusted him with his sister. He shook his head. Wonders never ceased.

Snorting with disbelief, he watched Eddie take her and slip into the RV. He could at least trust Eddie to be prepared for this world. Mads . . . not so much. He growled again, knowing she was going to be a handful. He only hoped that Eddie would take care of her and not him.

Shaking his head once more, he stalked off towards the gas station, not caring now if he didn't have his cross brow anymore. He wanted it to be up and personal. Even if he would regret it. His knife ready in his hand, he kicked in the Seven Eleven's locked door open. It slammed against the wall with a bang against the wall. He looked in its dim confines and didn't see anything threatening but that didn't mean much. He advanced within.

Eddie laid her down in the bed, watching the dog jump onto the bed to lay with her. "Sleep . . . You'll be okay, I promise Mads." He whispered softly, running his fingers into her red locks. Mads just looked at the wall she was facing, staring at it blankly. He sat his gun down by the bed, "Need it . . . Fucking use it." He told Mads, before leaving the RV, going back to look at the RV's engine.

Madison laid there for a while, replaying everything that happened in the last hour in her head. Playing it over, and over again. She rolled back onto her other side, staring at the gun her brother left her. Almost thinking she would end it right there, she could do it. Hell she wanted to taste that bullet. But something deep down stopped Madison. Even though she took the gun, she hid it under the pillow she laid on.

Her eyes flicked to the RV door, hearing Shane bitching about the dog. Talking about how Collie-dog would alert the walkers, being another mouth to feed. Just waste. It made Madison growl a little bit, gripping at the dog's collar a little bit. They was gonna have to fight her to hell and back to take this dog from her hands. This dog wasn't just her dog, it was that little girl's dog. The little girl who got sick, and died on them. Collie-dog was fucking staying.

 _Children waiting for the day they feel good  
_ _Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday  
_ _And I feel the way that every child should  
_ _Sit and listen, sit and listen_

Daryl kicked in the door quickly, his knife at the ready. Breathing deeply, his pale blue eyes scanned the area quickly. It smelled old, stale, and only slightly decayed. He moved farther in, the darkness getting deeper the farther he went in. He checked all the aisles, and found only two geeks. He took them out quickly. He then quickly went through the janitor closet and office, and found nothing. Now it only left the bathroom.

He tried the doorknob and found it locked. Frowning, he took a deep breath, lifted his foot and slammed it against the door. The door shuddered in it's frame. One more would take it out. He did another kick and the wood around the hinges snapped so that it gaped open lopsidedly. He pushed it open the whole way, and swept the area with his eyes. Nothing . . . He let out a breath in relief, and was about to turn away when he saw something move in the corner of his eye. His brow furrowing in confusion, he turned back to really look in that spot. The small dark corner that he glanced over.

The form shivered again, and he brought his knife up in defense and waited. It didn't move. Frowning, he crept closer, seeing that it was a child. Fuck . . . He hated it when it was kids. He shook his head and was about to strike the killing blow, when she cried softly. His heart lurched in his chest at the cry.

"Little girl?" He asked softly, and the crying only increased. He crouched down, still wary of her. "You bit?" He asked, but only came the soft crying. He pulled her arms away from her tight body, even if she resisted, and checked for bites. Nothing . . . So far . . . "You got to look at me hun . . . I have to check for bites. To see if you're infected . . . If you're one of them . . ."

She finally looked up him, shaking her head in answer. God she looked so damn tiny. Her dark kinda light hair of curls were messed up, and looked more like a rat's nest than hair on top of her head. Her light violet eyes looked to big for her tiny face. Daryl guessed her age to be four at most. Not even. She looked to damned skinny, that's for damn sure. He lifted up her shirt quickly and found no marks on her, and quickly turned her around as she let him move her. Nothing on her back.

"Come on kid . . . You're safe now . . ." He murmured softly, putting his knife back in it's sheathe and picked her up easily. Christ, she hardly weighed a thing when he did pick her up. Shaking his head, he strode out of the bathroom, out of the gas station and towards the RV. The women of the group seemed like they all noticed him all at once, all wanting to know about the little girl. If she was okay. Everything. But Daryl didn't say anything as the little girl tightened her grip around him as he took her inside the RV where the new addition to their group be. Once he got to her, he grunted so she would look up to him.

Madison made a small sniffle as she pulled out of the pillow, moving slowly because she knew it was him, from the sound. "What do you . . ." She quickly lost her tone with a gasp as she pulled out of the bed, pressing her hand softly onto the child's back. "Is she okay?" Madison whispered lowly, looking up at Daryl now before looking back at the small girl. "Sit her in the bed." The red head ushered him quickly, now scooting past him to grab a few things from the cabinets, mostly food, and what bottles of water that was stashed away inside before moving to kneel in front of the bed to be face to face with the small girl. "Here, drink a tiny bit of this water, okay? If you try to drink it all, you'll get really sick." She gave her a soft smile. "And if you slowly drink this water I have some food you can eat here." She smiled even more as she held the little can of fruit out before their eyes. "It's not protein . . . But it's food for you." Madison nodded a little bit as she looked over at Daryl. "Could you open this please?" She asked him with a smile as she tossed the can to him.

Madison stood back up again, grabbing a rag off Dale's counter top wetting it down with some of the water before sitting back onto the bed besides the girl. "Lets clean you up a little bit, yeah?" She smiled again, "Make you feel better too." She nodded a little bit, lightly pressing the cool cloth against the girl's neck. "What's your name?" Madison spoke softly, and overly low with her not wanting to scare her anymore then she already was.

Gracie whimpered a little bit looking from Daryl, and then back to Madison before quickly launching herself into Madison, wrapping her arms around her waist to cry more. "M . . . My name is Gracie." She cried out, so soft that Madison almost didn't catch it.

Madison looked up at Daryl now, a look of concern on her face, before looking down at Gracie. "Well then Gracie . . . You're safe now, okay?" She whispered softly, brushing some of the girl's matted locks behind her ear, moving to wipe her tears. "We ain't gonna let nothing ever happen to you now, okay?

When she got into mother mood, she got into it pretty good, he had to admit. He sat the child down in the bed, the girl not wanting to let go immediately, but she eventually did when he said a few things to her. He then watched Mads as she began to care for the girl, knowing he did the right thing bringing her here. He did notice the kid's eyes grow wide at the sight of food. She was hungry then. Time to go for another hunt. The kid needed some protein. He caught the can easily and opened it quickly with his knife and set it out on the counter within her reach.

Daryl saw that the girl practically leaned into the cool rag. It was only seconds before those pretty but haunted eyes looked up into his pale blue ones. He nodded, and she launched herself against Madison. He hardly even caught her name she said it so low while crying. He nodded at what Mads said and crouched down. "That's right . . . I'll watch out for us . . . But especially for you . . . Nothing will hurt ya Itty Bit . . ." He murmured softly, then stood back up. He didn't know why he felt connected somehow to the child, but he did.

Still sitting next to her, Mads asked her, "How long have you been in there? And you need to eat. Keep your strength up. He'll tell you that twice." She pointed at Daryl for a moment, before rubbing at the back of her neck. Gracie only shrugged her little shoulders as she wiped away most of her tears. "Gracie . . . Did you have anything with you in that gas station, sweetie? Book bag or something. Something with some clothes?" She turned to look out the window to look out at the station, rubbing her own arm a little bit. "I can make Daryl go get it for you, and we can find some water. I am sure you would like to clean up a little bit more than this." She smiled at her softly. The girl only shook her head, meaning she didn't have anything.

And then her soft voice rang out to him. "My grandma don't live to far from here . . . She has some stuff of mine . . . Maybe if she can, you can bring her and my stuff to me?" She asked timidly.

"I know honey . . . But . . ." He wanted to tell her how her grand mother was probably gone, but he didn't want to break her heart. She'd already been through so much. "I'm sure we can . . . Where do you live?" He asked softly. He nodded when she gave him the address. It wasn't that far from there. He remembered seeing the road she mentioned. He nodded, and told her he was gonna go and see. He moved to leave the RV and Mads moved so she could follow him.

"Thank you . . ." She breathed and he nodded with a small grunt and stepped out, and then started to walk away to go find that damn house. A few of their group swarmed to him, asking about Gracie. He answered she'll be fine. Mads will look after her. He then shooed them away as he got to Eddie, Mads twin brother, which was nearly shoulder deep in the hood of the RV.

"Any luck cowboy?" He asked gruffly, wondering if they'd be getting anywhere anytime soon. He got his answer soon enough, which left the redneck with a half smirk on his face.

Not to long afterwards, just when he reached his truck, he could even hear Mads yelling at them to get lost and give her room. He shook his head, once again his mouth twitching up. Damn bleeding heart . . . He thought and watched her go all mother hen on the little one. He had to admit it was cute. He listened, knowing that the others would have went into the gas station by now, wondering if they could salvage anything. Whether it be food or anything else.

So he went and find whatever he could for Gracie, with Glenn in tow with him. They didn't find much. And no Grandma either, which Daryl was grateful for. He grabbed what the kid needed and grabbed up some food as well. When exiting the decent garage, they found a nice jeep sitting there. He looked over at Glenn and Glenn nodded with a smirk. Looks like they were getting a new ride. Or maybe it was a present for Mads.

 _Went to school and I was very nervous  
_ _No one knew me, no one knew me  
_ _Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson  
_ _Look right through me, look right through me_

-Gary Jules Mad World


End file.
